ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Andor
Andor was an inhabited planet in the Kandari sector of the Alpha Quadrant. By the late 24th century, this Federation world was considered to be of comparable strategic importance as Berengaria, Vulcan, and even perhaps Earth. ( , production art; , display graphic; ). History In the 24th century, Andor was the location of the Andorian Agricultural Ministry as well as a Federation embassy. ( ) Some time before 2363, as a junior officer, Lisa Cusak was assigned as an attaché to the Federation embassy on Andor. She met an Andorian civilian who worked at the Andorian Agricultural Ministry. The two ended up dating for 6 years. ( ) In 2364, the Federation starships and recertified the Andor/Rigel line of subspace relay stations. ( ) In 2367, the planet appeared on a chart in Captain Benjamin Maxwell's ready room on the . ( display graphic) In 2373, Kai Winn rhetorically asked Captain Benjamin Sisko if the Federation would be willing to sacrifice Andor, Vulcan, Berengaria or even Earth to protect Bajor from the Dominion if necessary. ( ) In 2374, one of the suggestions that Worf offered up for his honeymoon with Jadzia was a mountain climbing expedition on Andor. ( ) After Betazed fell to the Dominion later that year, many believed Andor might next be threatened. ( ) In 2375, viewscreens on Deep Space 9's promenade and replimat advertised speedy trips to "scenic Andor" on the latest warp ships. ( ) In an alternate 2366, Andor was marked on a tactical situation monitor showing the fleet deployments in the Federation-Klingon War. ( display graphic) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Andor in "The Explored Galaxy" star chart File:Benjamin Maxwells tactical monitor.jpg|The location of Andor on the tactical situation monitor Appendices See also * Andoria * Andorian system Background information In Star Trek: Enterprise s season 4 DVD, writers Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens have said they made the Andorian homeworld a satellite of a gas giant to help explain why both names Andor and Andoria have been used interchangeably. Andor was the gas giant and Andoria was the moon. In Star Trek Maps, and Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual, Andor was referred to as the Andorian homeworld. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (page 52), Andor was the name of the capital city of Andoria. The location of Andor in the Milky Way Galaxy was depicted on the Federation star chart, "The Explored Galaxy", seen in and several Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes. In the "The Explored Galaxy" star chart Andor was located between the Tholian Assembly and Romulus. Both locations were identified in as being located in the Alpha Quadrant. Apocrypha According to Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1, the difference between Andor and Andoria was the same as the difference between Terra and Earth. Andoria and Earth being the names preferred by the natives. In the novel Lost Souls, much of Andor was devastated by the Borg in 2381. The following year, Andor seceded from the Federation in Paths of Disharmony. External link * ja:アンドア Category:Planets